


Espionage and Seduction...sort of.

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Series: Drastoria oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Ballroom Dancing, Because spies are cool, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Draco Malfoy, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Two Shot, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, whether he likes it or not. But tonight, he's thinking he likes it...a lot.





	1. A jeopardized mission

Draco stood at the edge of the room, a glass of champagne in his hand and his back against the wall and watching as witches and wizards from all over the country — and some other countries — milled about the room, talking about this, that and the other — meaningless chatter, all of it. 

One witch did catch his eye — her dark hair reached her waist, little braids and gems adorning it. A lavender-colored gown clung to her like a glove, the skirt falling all the way to the floor. Around her finger was a gold ring with a red gem. Her light eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled at Draco knowingly from across the ballroom.  

The reason Draco came to the ball in the first place. 

When she was finally alone, he walked over behind her and reached around, offering her a glass of champagne, and whispered, "An Occamy's scales are blue." He smirked slightly as he said it, and to any outside observer it would appear as a simple display of coquetry. 

She turned towards him and returned the smile, accepting the glass and taking a sip. "And an Ashwinder's flames red." 

Draco smiled. "It's nice to see you in person again, I must say." He kissed the back of her hand. 

 "You're rather forward," she said. He waved a hand dismissively. 

 "I've had three glasses of champagne. You said you had important information for me." 

 "For the Order, not just you," she reminded him. "Why'd they send you, anyway?"

 Draco raised a brow. "I blend in. Same can't be said for you, in that lavender gown. It's new year, not Easter." 

She shrugged. "Any other color and you wouldn't recognize me. Do you want the info?" 

 "Please, Ms...?"

 "Greengrass. Follow me." 

 She led him up a set of stairs, ducking behind a tapestry. He followed, looking around. They appeared to be in a boudoir of sorts; There was a black velvet chaise lounge in the middle of the room, and a matching armchair at the end. A coffee table, stacked high with books, stood beside the chaise lounge, and along the back wall ran an ornately carved bookshelf. Paintings hung on the walls, but instead of the portraits commonly found in wizarding homes, they contained landscapes that, in Draco's opinion, could have been painted by a twelve-year-old.

Greengrass settled onto the chaise, setting her champagne glass on the table, and gestured to the armchair at her head. "Sit." 

Draco obeyed, leaning over towards her. Now that they were alone he could abandon all pretense of flirtation. "The information, madam?"

 "Hush, Malfoy. Tell me about yourself a little."  Greengrass pulled her wand out of her long glove, waving it, and her ballgown was replaced with a light pink tee and grey leggings, and her hair was swept into a high ponytail reminiscent of the fountains in front of the mansion. She stretched out on the chaise, laying her arm behind her head. 

"Oh." Draco was taken aback by her relaxed attitude, and found himself reevaluating his previous impression of her as a proper pureblood heiress; They had met before, but never alone, and she had always maintained a sense of elegance and grace.

 "Oh?" She tilted her head  to look up at him, taking a drink of her champagne. "Come on. I'm a lonely girl, and it's no fun being an informant if I don't get any information either." 

 He sighed. "What do you want  to know?" 

 "Bank pass number, blood type, address," She downed the rest of her glass. "Single or not." 

He laughed dryly. "To the last one, it's a conditional no." 

 She tilted her head. "What does that mean?" 

 "It means that if you're offering, I am single." _At least once Pansy finds out, thank God._ He raised a brow. "Are you offering?"

 She laughed. "Like I said, I'm lonely." She sat up, setting her empty glass down and reaching out to him. He was confused for a moment before she ran a hand through his hair, likely messing it up entirely. 

 "Oh. Um. Could you not do that? Please," he added as an afterthought. "I don't need rumors of an affair starting up like they did the last time I was seen with a hair out of place after meeting with an informant witch in a broom closet." 

Greengrass laughed. It was a pleasant sound, though not entirely  elegant. She took hold of the front of his robes, pulling him down to her. "I thought you were single." 

 Draco's face flushed, but before he could protest, she had pulled him down and kissed him, hard. He could taste mead and champagne on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He braced his hand on the back of the chaise, not moving until she pulled away. 

 "That was the worst kiss I've ever had," Greengrass said bluntly. 

 "You kind of forced yourself on me. I was surprised." 

She waved a hand. "Whatever. Do you want your information?" 

"Yes." 

She pulled a book out of one of the stacks on the table and handed it to him. "Page 77." 

 He nodded, opening the book, but she snatched it away. "Don't open it in here," she said, closing it and tucking it into his pocket. "Now, you should get back to the ball. 

He nodded stiffly, standing up. "Yes, madam." He paused by the mirror to fix his hair and get her lipstick off before walking out. He rejoined the ball, and nobody seemed to notice he had left, but he paid less attention now. All he could think of was her lips on his. He bade farewell to the hosts and left, Apparating first to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters to drop off the book, and then home to his flat. He fell into bed, still wearing his dress robes, and fell asleep with his mind still spinning. 


	2. A lonely night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria Greengrass has never wanted to kiss someone so badly — and Astoria always gets what she wants.

Astoria stretched out on the chaise, setting her glass of champagne down. She really didn't need it — she had already had several glasses of oak-matured mead, but the champagne was sweet and, after all, it was a party. It'd be better if her sister wasn't the hostess, of course, but that could hardly be helped. In these days only the high-up purebloods could even afford a ball, or were allowed to for that matter. She waved her hand at the armchair, saying simply, "Sit."

Astoria smiled as the charming Malfoy boy said something — meaningless chatter, really. The information could wait. It was all in the book, after all. She rolled her eyes. "Hush, Malfoy. Tell me about yourself a little." She drew her wand from her long glove, and waved it. Her silk gown disappeared, replaced by her favorite shirt and leggings. Her hair swept itself into a high ponytail that stuck straight up, neither tickling her neck nor getting in her eyes. 

 "Oh," was all Malfoy said, seeming taken aback. Astoria almost chuckled. This was going to be fun. 

 "Oh?" she repeated, tilting her head to look at him. She smiled and took a drink of her champagne. "Come on. I'm a lonely girl, and it's no fun being an informant if I don't get any information either." 

The boy sighed, likely annoyed. "What do you want to know?"

 "Bank pass number, blood type, address," Astoria joked, downing the rest of her glass. "Single or not," she added. She knew he wasn't, but his girlfriend was a witch with a capital B, and the relationship had been arranged without his say. He was probably dying to get away from Parkinson. 

To Astoria's surprise, though, he laughed and said, "To the last one, it's a conditional no." 

Huh. She hadn't expected him to answer that quickly and honestly. 

 She tilted her head, acting puzzled. "What does that mean?"

 "It means that if you're offering, I am single." He raised a brow, smiling a little. "Are you offering?" 

Again with the blatant honesty. Who _was_ this guy? She didn't let her surprise show, however, and instead laughed, reaching to run a hand through his hair. 

 "Like I said, I'm lonely." She put down her empty glass, watching as her fingers trailed through his silky hair, thoroughly messing it up.

 "Oh. Um. Could you not do that? Please," Malfoy said, looking up. "I don't need rumors of an affair starting up like they did the last time I was seen with a hair out of place after meeting with an informant witch in a broom closet." 

Astoria laughed, removing her hand from his hair and instead taking hold on the front of his robes. "I thought you were single," she teased. Malfoy's face turned red, but Astoria had already pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. 

He tasted like champagne and mint, and his lips were soft against her chapped  ones as she kissed him. He didn't move, just bracing his arms on the back of the chaise so he didn't fall. She finally pulled away. 

 "That was the worst kiss I've ever had," she said, not entirely untruly. 

 "You kind of forced yourself on me," Draco said defensively. "I was surprised." 

 Astoria waved a hand. "Whatever. Do you want your information?" 

 "Yes." 

 Astoria picked up a book from a stack on the coffee table and have it to him. "Page 77." She hoped. Anyway. It had been late when she had written the page, so it may have been a different page. Ah well, he'd find it.  Malfoy started to open the book, but Astoria snatched it away. "Don't open it in here."

Draco looked confused, but Astoria didn't say anything else, tucking the book into the pocket of his robes. It was too sensitive information to tell here. 

 "Now, you should get back to the ball," she said. Malfoy nodded stiffly and stood, pausing at the mirror on the wall before walking out. Astoria sighed, leaning back on the chaise. 

 "He'd better come back to thank me..." she muttered,  raising her arm up. She examined the tattoo on it for a moment, biting her lip. Then she rolled over, closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

 


End file.
